


Suits (Just Wear it, Dean!)

by LotharWinchester



Series: Balthean/Delthazar Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>balthean fluff for the prompt "formal attire". Dean allows Balthazar to fit him for a suit to distract his mind from Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits (Just Wear it, Dean!)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other Balthean/Delthazar fics, this one was written in late December of 2012. This prompt was requested by Az aka Bunny- zucchini on Tumblr.

"Just hold still." Balthazar chided softly, "I'm almost done."

Dean huffed and tried to stand as still as humanly possible though, it was quite a hard task. Balthazar stood before him bare chested with his signature black jacket casually tossed over his shoulders. He'd let the angel "suit him up" to keep his thoughts preoccupied. He dreaded getting a new suit enough that his mind did not wander to the negative memories of their time together in Purgatory.

"It's summer on Earth." Balthazar muttered, "Has to be cotton, not tweed or flannel…"

Dean just nodded along with his lover's mutterings. He wanted to run his hand through the elder being's soft blonde hair. He never admitted it aloud but the simple action calmed his nerves. "Black… two button…" Dean shivered as Balthazar's fingers traced said buttons. "I like high buttons on you, Dean." The hunter nodded and continued to follow Balthazar's hands as they stopped at his belt buckle. "Good, your vest is supposed to stop there."

He took the angel's word for it. It seemed as if the blonde had spent his countless years amongst humans collecting information on and predicting what styles humans currently or were going to like.

"I like it when you wear outfits with a deep v." Dean whispered as Balthazar approved the length between Dean's suit jacket and the amount of exposed cuff of his shirt. Balthazar had made him try a "medium green" instead of a "forest green". He just wanted this to be over with already. He'd been distracted enough.

There was no pattern on Dean's suit, just solid black with a slight peak opening and high buttons. His tie was simple, thick and somehow it worked perfectly with the rest of Dean's suit. He had lost Balthazar at the description of vents and high armholes but tried his best to understand. He picked his Lover's train of thought back up after he mumbled about ticket pockets, pants, and his five button vest. The last bottom button always  _had_ to be undone and there  _had_  to be a little bit of ankle showing.

"Shoulder's a bit tight?" Balthazar broke Dean's brooding and he nodded. "That's good, it makes you stand up straighter."

Dean chuckled as Balthazar turned him to face the body length mirror that had just been snapped into existence. Balthazar beamed proudly as he completed some last nitpicky adjustments. "Wow…" Dean was unaware he had uttered his surprise aloud until Balthazar kissed his cheek.

"See?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dean, "It was worth the wait."

 


End file.
